


Brother Mine

by Already Restless (dontkeepmehere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkeepmehere/pseuds/Already%20Restless
Summary: Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Someone at his level shouldn’t know Abraxas. “How do you know Brax?”“He’s my brother.”-"Wait, how do you know Brax?"





	Brother Mine

Hermione was surprised to find two men lounging around the shared living space of the flat. They were both good looking, lithe and tall. Although the darker haired one was taller, and seemed a little more powerful. She acknowledged them with a slight nod as she headed to the kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cupboard, placing it on the counter before bending down to retrieve a soda from the fridge. As she searched the back of the fridge she felt eyes on her back.

“If you’re looking for coke you’re all out,” said the blond-haired boy with a smirk, wiggling a can in her direction. “We finished it.”

 Hermione sighed, yanking the orange juice out of the fridge door and pouring herself a glass of that instead. She replaced the juice and closed the fridge with a snap.

“We’re –“

“Ginny’s friends from ‘work’. I know.”

“Recognise us, did you?”

“Hardly,” Hermione snorted. “Deductive reasoning. I know you’re not her friends from uni, because she doesn’t have friends from uni. You can’t know her socially because we run in the same circles, I’d know you too. So, you either play lacrosse with her or you’re her co-stars. And you don’t look like you play lacrosse.”

“But we do look like porn stars?” The dark-haired man asked from the couch. Hermione moved back into the lounge section of the open-plan living space and surveyed him carefully. He seemed a little too comfortable, his wry smile a little too genuine.

“He does,” she said, with a slight nod towards the other man. “You, not so much.”

The man laughed. “I’m Tom, I’m a producer. That’s Draco, he’s the star.”

The man – Draco – faux preened in response. His actions caused Hermione to snort in disdain.

“Fascinating,” she said drily. “Where’s Ginny?”

“Here, ‘Mione!” she called out from the bedroom. “I can’t decide on what to wear.”

Hermione shook her head, she strongly suspected that neither Tom nor Draco cared what Ginny wore, probably having seen her wearing absolutely nothing as she bounced around on a stranger’s cock too many times to have any illusions about Gin. Plus, Gin always knew what she wanted to wear. She sighed, “What do you want to borrow, Gin?”

The girl stuck her head out of her room, “The black cocktail dress?”

“Fine, but you are not to touch any of the shoes.”

“But you know the Louboutins are meant to go with the dress.”

“You will stretch them and then I will have to replace them and your life will be significantly less pleasant for three to four weeks.”

“You really think he’d do that again?”

“You think he wouldn’t?”

“No shoes. Got it,” Ginny said emerging from her room in nothing but a pair of panties, darting into Hermione’s room. Both men seemed completely inured the sight, not even glancing a Ginny’s bouncing tits as she ran across the room.

“I take it the three of you have a pleasant evening planned?”

“Cocktails. Dancing. You could join if you’d like,” Tom said with a shrug.

“No thanks, I already have plans.”

“Lazing around in sweatpants and watching _Love Island_?” Draco asked with evident disdain, eyeing Hermione’s outfit scornfully.

“Not quite.”

“ _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ , then?”

Hermione grit her teeth and counted down from ten. Draco was, unbelievably, part of the talent. She knew from experience how dangerous it was to hurt any of them outside of a scripted scene. It was the only reason she and Harry allowed Ginny to work for the studio. They were both aware that her connections to them would be just enough to put her in danger, but not enough to afford her any protection. Protection that the studio offered.

“Porn? I can recommend some of my videos, sometimes Tom makes me shoot the soft, ‘for women’ stuff.”

Hermione shook her head a let out a tight, little laugh. “No. I’ve never watched porn actually.”

“What?! None?”

“None.”

“Why?” Tom asked.

“Just doesn’t interest me.”

“How do you know if you’ve never watched any?”

“I’ve watched it being made. That was enough.”

“I don’t remember seeing you at the studio,” Tom said thoughtfully. “Did Ginny bring you in?”

“No.”

“Then who –?”

At that moment Ginny emerged, dressed in a skimpy cocktail dress, no shoes, and a men’s suit jacket. “Hermione, whose is _this_?” She asked, spinning around the room and modelling the jacket extravagantly.   

“Take it off,” Hermione said flatly.

“Whose is it?”

“Whose do you think it is?”

“You finally let him have you?” Ginny squealed. “You minx! You never told me.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to possess herself of patience. “No.”

“Then how did this luxurious, exquisitely tailored, _men’s_ jacket end up in your closet?”

“The lining had a tear and he asked me to mend it. Now, take it off Gin.”

“I don’t believe you. Why didn’t he send it to his tailor?”

“He wanted it done quickly. Plus, he says he likes my neat little stitches.”

“He definitely wants to fuck you. Are you sure he didn’t forget it after a sordid tryst?”

“Honestly, Gin, do you really think that Brax would forget his jacket? Brax? Really?”

At that moment the girls conversation was interrupted by a snorting noise from the couch, where Draco seemed to be spluttering and semi-choking on a mouthful of coke. He coughed and slapped himself firmly on the chest a couple of times before he looked up at them and croaked out. “Brax? Abraxas?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Someone at his level shouldn’t know Abraxas. “How do you know Brax?”

“He’s my brother.”

It was Hermione’s turn to splutter, but since she hadn’t been drinking at the time she managed to recover more quickly that Draco had done. “Your brother? You’re the youngest Malfoy?”

“Yes, don’t you recognise the name? The striking family resemblance?”

“No – no,” Hermione stammered, around a laugh. “Brax doesn’t talk about you much – he – he –“

“Wait, how do you know Brax?” Malfoy asked accusingly.

Hermione gave herself over to laughter and smirked at Draco, “You’re really the youngest Malfoy? The way he talks about you – I – I thought you were just a kid.”

“Well I’m not,” Draco says suddenly sullen.

“How old are you actually?”

“Twenty-two,” Draco grits out.

“Wow,” Hermione said, laughter still evident in her voice. “Brax makes you sound barely legal – he is going to –“ Hermione was cut off by the sound of her mobile ringing from her pocket. She instantly sobered, pulling the phone from her pocket and checking the caller ID before answering. “Speak of the devil – yeah, to your brother, he’s here by the way –“ Hermione let out a little laugh, “Not Lucius, the other brother – yeah, that one. You want to say hello?” Whatever Brax said in response made her laugh, then she became suddenly serious. “What can I do for you? – And hospital is completely out? – no, I understand I can handle it. – Yeah, I’m grabbing my bag now, I’ll be there in about five minutes. Yeah. Bye.”

Hermione hung up her phone and pocketed it, before heading back into her room and emerging with a large, black gym bag. “I won’t be back tonight. Gin, I don’t care what or who you do but you do not trash my flat, okay.”

Hermione barely heard Ginny’s response as she was barrelling through the flat, grabbing her keys and leaving as quickly as possible.

“What was that?”

Ginny shrugged, “I suspect some one got stabbed. Or shot. But probably stabbed.”

“She’s – she’s –“ Draco began, uncertain.

“She’s Brax’s doctor,” Ginny said.

Tom sat on the couch, largely forgotten, and filed away this information for later use. He’d been keeping track of Abraxas’ key players of course, but he’d severely miscalculated when it came to the Doctor. He’d assumed that the Doctor had no use beyond the stated role, and had no relationship with Abraxas. Useless to Tom. Now he’d put a face to the pseudonym he was reconsidering.

Hermione was a dangerous woman, he just had to leverage that danger in his favour.

“So, cocktails!” Ginny said brightly, pulling Tom from his reverie. He pasted a smile on his face, resuming his role of indolent porn producer with ease.

“Cocktails!” He affirmed.


End file.
